


Harriet Makes A Wrong Prediction

by ChelleBee53



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: Humor, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Characters are the property of Ed Friendly Productions and NBC Productions.
Kudos: 3





	Harriet Makes A Wrong Prediction

"She's always been a terrible tomboy, not at all like my Nellie," Harriet Oleson sniffed,  
"but I suppose marriage will tame even her."

But it didn't.

In fact, it made Laura Ingalls _wilder_.


End file.
